Pain
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: The one time that Mako actually loses control of his temper. Makorra.


_Pain_

Summary: the one and only time Mako loses control of his anger completely

Makorra.

Can I please get some feedback?

Why the hell did I write this? Rated uh F for some fluff and A for some angst

"Korra, wait! I'm sorry, that was way out of line. I didn't mean to Korra I'm sorry." I can't believe he hit me. He actually hit me. I can't go back, not after what happened.

It didn't matter anymore, she felt people staring at her. How bizarre she must look, the avatar running through the streets crying, with an angry red mark on the side of her face. She wanted to turn around and go teach him a lesson but she couldn't because the fact was, she still loved him. Korra ended up at the door to the main house on Air Temple Island, soaked and crying with a bruise blooming on the side of her face.

Jinora saw Korra run from the shore to the main house. She sat at the bay window in her room watching the storm brewing outside when she saw the older girl collapse at the front door in a heap. Jinora ran silently through the house and threw open the door. Korra looked up at Jinora with indescribable pain in her eyes. Jinora's heart almost stopped upon seeing the black, blue and purple mark on the side of her face and the thin trail of blood from the side of her mouth that trickled down her chin. Jinora reached down to her friend and pulled her into a hug. They slowly made their way into the kitchen where Jinora brewed them some tea. They had cleaned up Korra's face as best they could. Korra hadn't spoken since she had arrived, "What happened? Is Mako okay? And why the hell do you have a bruise on the side of your face?" Jinora asked, neither of them heard Tenzin approach. "Jinora we do not use that type of language in this house." He scolded the young airbender. "Korra, what happened to the side of your face?" Korra turned her head to face her airbending master and his daughter, "We got in a fight and he hit me." Fresh tears welled in her eyes. Jinora choked on her tea and Tenzin's jaw locked "He what?!" The tears spilt down Korra's face. "I can't even remember what the fight was about. All I remember is being mad at him, him hitting me and what happened after that." Tenzin and Jinora both looked very concerned "What happened after he hit you_?" His hand hit my face and I could see from the look in his eyes he instantly regretted it. He had knocked me to the floor so I picked myself up and stared at him as he tried to stutter out an apology. He reached out toward me and I snapped that was the last straw. I looked in his regret filled eyes and whispered, "I waited for you, and I spent so many years loving you. But I see now you aren't the man I thought you were. I'm Done." And with that I left him standing in the middle of our kitchen but before I left, I took off the betrothal necklace he carved for me and threw it at his feet. _

"and do you know what's worse? I'm pregnant!" Korra yelled and sobbed at once.

Jinora patted Korra's back while she sobbed into Jinora's robes.

The next day

The yellows, oranges and pinks of the sunrise were the first things Korra saw in the morning. Hours later the first ferry docked and a man came running off of the deck. He stopped and looked around when he got to the main house. Korra really didn't care who it was. Jinora answered the door and it was none other than the jackass who hit her friend. Jinora airbended Mako a good fifteen feet in the air and dropped him. "I deserved that." He looked empty just like Korra. "Jinora, I have to know, Is she alright?" Jinora shook her head "No she's not and it's all your fault." He fell to his knees staring at his hands.

Korra looked at the man in the driveway, he looked familiar.

He heard a gasp from behind him, Mako turned in time to see the familiar blue eyes and brown hair turn away and disappear "Korra!" He scrambled to get up. Korra ran but somehow Mako managed to catch up to her. He caught her wrist and pulled them both to a stop. Silent tears rolled down her face and he crushed her to his chest. "I'm sorry Korra, I'm so sorry." Korra struggled to break free she was afraid, afraid of him. She pushed against his chest. "Just leave me alone!" he pulled back "I know you don't trust me anymore but I swear that will never happen again, Korra I swear." She crumbled into his arms. "Mako." She whispered his name. "I swear if you ever hit me again I will leave you and I will take our child with me. Do you understand?" Mako's face went pale, even more pale than normal. "Ch- Child" Korra nodded while looking up at him through her eyelashes. He pulled her back into him and whispered her name over and over "I'm so sorry it was the stupidest thing I've ever done, hitting you, I hate myself for it and it will never happen again." And it never did.


End file.
